drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Circi
Possibly shadow-ified as well? So I've heard that Circi turns shadow-y at one point of the game, in Icy Wastes. I don't know if this is real or not, but I am currently playing through the Wii version and I will update this page at a later time and find out whether it's confirmed or not. Am I the only one who thinks this about Circi? I honestly don't think Wilfre even knew Circi. Did anyone else get a fangirl-vibe from her? Like, from the way she spoke about him? And being from the wii version, i don't think she connects to the DS Drawn to Life at all. The wii version could have been a totaly different game, just re-skinned with DTL. Plus, in all seriousness, she does not seem like Wilfre's type. If Wilfre was with someone, i'd imagine her as more intelegent (as in, i couldn't just guess she was bad all along by the way she did and said things like i did while playing the game) ,cunning, darker looking like dark hair or clothing (that didn't cross into goth-territory), and maybe, oh i don't know, have exsisted in the first game? Just some food for thought. MagicalChez 21:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay first of all why did you undo my edit? I mean yeah sure I've trolled it before but dear god Circi is my favourite raposa and I'm trying to make her page nice and informative instead of the incorrect summary you've added. I've played the Wii version many, many times (probably more than anyone else because everyone else is "OMG THAT GAMES SUCKS") and I have a degree in Circitology. I know what I'm doing. Secondly, no I don't think she's a fangirl, at all. If you guys actually played the game, she's sarcastic, harsh, and pretty badass. She also questions the creator and all that stuff so it wouldn't be surprising if Wilfre and her were a canon couple. In fact, in TNC (DS) Sock says "I once pursued the love of my life around the world" meaning he did have a lover. In the Wii version it is hinted that Circi travels a lot (she appears to have been to most of the worlds that you have to go through, plus the fact that she appeared out of nowhere) Pretty sure this was intentional, a really cute mini-backstory. Though most fans pull the "BLUH CIRCI ISN'T CANON SHE'S A FANGIRL WILFRE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HER" because they themselves are probably rabid Wilfre fangirls. Just saying. Ok, sorry for undoing it, i guess its a force of habit. and it's not that I don't like Circi, i just hate how she makes everone else look so oblivious and kinda stupid. Everyone knows you don't gather what your enemy's looking for in one place, that just makes it easier. I have played the game, and I guess it's been a while, but it still doesn't fit as well as it could have. And why didn't they release the UDraw with DTL? I don't understand that, it has "draw" in the title for cyring out loud, it would have made the game a lot better. MagicalChez 13:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) The UDraw was released after DTL Wii, if I'm correct. I do actually have it and sadly it doesn't work with it. It's okay though, I love my scribbly wii remote abominations, you may have a degree in circiology but i have two degrees LOL Is Circi actually a Shadow Being? My memories on the Wii game are kinda hazy, but I thought it was implied that Circi's shadow form was because she actually dunked herself in a barrel of shadow ink. But I don't think she's a shadow creature like Wilfre, nor does she have control over shadows. Architect-visionary (talk) 04:51, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't think Wilfre was a shadow creature, I think he was covered in shadow goo to because when the player defeats Wilfre the shadow goo falls off of him, and I think Circi did have some control over the shadows, at least a little bit.The lone shadowbat. (talk) 05:08, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Circe just out of personal curiosity, where did this editor hear circe from the odyssey described as "androgynous"? im interested in their thoughts. Architect-visionary (talk) 00:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Androgynist" is not a word, and I've never seen any mention of this before. They probably meant something else. TemporalApparition (talk) 02:05, April 17, 2015 (UTC)